<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Will by Vchanny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076074">Good Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny'>Vchanny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheer Up Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little scene the morning of a wedding. I'm terrible with titles.</p><p>Teamvanessacloud prompted me with "couple of choice, wedding" this week, and here is what I've got.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aino Minako/Kunzite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cheer Up Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/gifts">teamvanessacloud</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t like you.”</p><p>Kunzite was no stranger to the unapproving feline’s sentiment. It’d been years now, or a few lifetimes if you wanted to get finicky about it. The cat had never liked him. Not during Silver Millenium. And certainly not now. Deep down, however, Kunzite really couldn’t blame the cat. He <i>was</i> part of the reason an entire kingdom fell.</p><p>He had done everything right. He gave her distance when he first came back. Respected her space. Gave her time and never pushed for anything beyond coexistence. He took all her fury, along with her guardian’s ire. When things ultimately became more intimate, he noticed the glares of the feline intensify. Clearly his feelings had not shifted as hers had. He tried to keep PDA’s to a minimum, out of respect. </p><p>It didn’t stop the cat from catching him off-guard in a hall and telling him to leave her alone one afternoon. Kunzite had thought, until that point, that the cat harbored bad feelings about the past. About fallen kingdoms and trust broken. But, the resolute look he had about him in the moment felt more paternal, and at that point Kunzite understood.</p><p>He tried after that to build a relationship with the guardian, but was often met with an apathetic cold shoulder. Attempt after attempt, nothing worked.</p><p>When the time came, Kunzite asked his permission to propose to Minako. It was no surprise he was told “no.” Well, factually, he was told “no way in hell.”</p><p>He had done it anyway, of course, as the gesture was merely a formality to harbor goodwill, which he seemed destined to never obtain.</p><p>So, as he stood there, the morning of his wedding, just a few hours away from marrying the love of his life, staring into one of the greenest pair of eyes he’d ever seen, face to face to the one person who hated him more than anyone, it was in complete shock that he processed the next set of words from the Mauan’s mouth.</p><p>“But, she likes you. So, I guess that has to be enough for me.”</p><p>“At this point, I wager it’s more than ‘like’,” he said softly, with a corner of his mouth upturned.</p><p>“Don’t push it,” came the annoyed response. </p><p>Kunzite held his hands up, palms forward to ease the tension. They weren’t friendly enough for jokes yet.</p><p>Artemis cleared his throat, and straightened his suit jacket. “I, uh, I respect that you never told her all the times I treated you unfairly. You never tried to drive a wedge, and I appreciate that. You could have.”</p><p>“But I didn’t,” Kunzite finished.</p><p>Artemis nodded and offered his hand for Kunzite to shake. As he took his hand, Artemis pulled him in for a half-hug and whispered threateningly, as a father figure might, “Hurt her this time, and I promise I’ll get to you before she has a chance.”</p><p>Kunzite chuckled and clapped a hand on the other man’s back. “I can respect that. <i>Dad</i>.”</p><p>Artemis scoffed, broke the contact, and began to storm out of the room, mumbling to himself. “Don’t make me talk her out of this.”</p><p>You can try, old man, you can try, Kunzite thought to himself as he silently watched his nearly-father-in-law-to-be leave the room in a fuss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>